Entre tus piernas:::
by kuchiki hiwatari
Summary: Cuento semanas, meses, años sin verte. Cuento horas, minutos, segundos sin ti. Tanto tiempo ha pasado ya desde tu adiós; qué difícil fue vivirlo, pero ahora qué fácil me es contarlo. SASUNARU


hola a todos, nia es la primera vez que subo este fic a esta página, espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirlo

Este fic es dedicado a las que me impulsaron a hacerlo : Ana e Isbeth

También quiero agradecer muy en especial a mi querida beta despues de unas semanas duras, creo que superamos cualquier incomveniente; tu sanes que te admiro Dankh y te agradezco tu amistad.

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de su autor. Si los personajes fueran míos Sai y Gaara */////////////////*

**Entre Tus Piernas**

_Cuento semanas, meses, años sin verte._

_Cuento horas, minutos, segundos sin ti._

Tanto tiempo ha pasado ya desde tu adiós; qué difícil fue vivirlo, pero ahora qué fácil me es contarlo.

¡Ah, recuerdos…! Qué bello es el primer amor, y que difícil es decirle adiós.

Para poder amar se necesitan dos corazones unidos a un mismo sentir, con un mismo latir. Sólo quiero, y pido, seguir estando vivo para ver cuando te des cuenta del error que has cometido al marcharte lejos; lejos de mí para irte con aquel sujeto que te prometió gran poder. Quisiera entenderlo, quisiera decirte que comprendo que te has ido para alcanzar tu gran sueño; ése, el que te ha mantenido vivo:

_La Venganza_.

¿Por qué...? Dime.

¿Por qué no puedes entender que ese sentimiento lo puedo curar entregándote mi corazón, mi vida y ser?

"Es una bella noche", pensé mientras desde mi cama veía por la ventana la hermosa luna blanca. Pensé que era igual a tu pálida piel, con la que en muchas ocasiones había soñado tener sobre la mía. No entendía qué te pasaba; últimamente actuabas indiferente –como si tu mente estuviera en otra parte–, y me recriminaba a mí mismo el no poder preguntarte que tenías, pues no podía enfrentar tu mirada más de cinco segundos sin que mis ojos reflejaran todo lo que siento por ti.

Esa noche mi vida –y sé que la tuya– cambiaría. Tú entraste furtivamente por esa misma ventana. Miré con confusión mi visita no esperada.

–Sasuke…

–Naruto, he venido a estar contigo.

–¿Qué has dicho?

–No lo repetiré… Haré que nunca olvides esta noche…

Esa última frase me atemorizó; no sabía que hacer. Era insólito que dijera eso, pero por alguna extraña razón no quise preguntarle más. En el fondo, realmente sabía lo que él quería de mí, lo podía presentir y lo peor es que yo había estado esperando este momento. Deseaba poder estar con él, no podía evitarlo. Se coló en mis pensamientos sin que yo lo deseara, nunca supe ni cómo ni cuándo fue que mi corazón se hizo suyo.

No podía evitar hechizarme por sus ojos negros que me hacían desear que esas palabras fuesen ciertas para perderme para siempre en él, olvidando la realidad. Sus ojos observaban cada parte de mi cuerpo y cada una de mis facciones, mientras yo me concentraba en sus labios seguramente embriagadores. Para mi fortuna o mi desgracia él se dio cuenta y sin que yo pudiera decir palabra alguna me besó, tomó posesión de mis labios sin que yo me negara. Necesitaba probar un poco de él… porque a fin de cuentas la poca realidad que me quedaba me decía que jamás lo tendría de nuevo. Sujetó mi cintura con firmeza y caímos sobre la cama sin romper el beso; sus manos expertas se colaban por el interior de mi pijama tocando mi cuerpo.

Era torturante, sus labios masajeaban los míos en un ritmo suave pero apasionado; luego los deslizó hasta mi cuello, quizás por la falta de oxígeno. Yo tenía cerrados los ojos fuertemente para no dejar escapar las lágrimas que tenía contenidas. Era inútil salieron sin que yo pudiera detenerlas.

–¿Acaso no te gusta cómo beso? –dijo sarcásticamente.

–Yo… yo… –por primera vez había tartamudeado, ¡estaba tan inseguro!–. Sasuke… ¿Qué te pasa?

–Quiero sentirme dentro de ti… te deseo desde hace mucho tiempo, Naruto.

–¿Es… sólo deseo?

–Sí, ¿esperabas algo más de mí? –dijo frío y cínicamente, sin importar el daño que pudiera causarme.

–No… –sin importarme, llevé mis manos a sus mejillas–, puedes satisfacerte todo lo que quieras; no pondré ninguna resistencia… –dije dándole la mejor de mis sonrisas. Era doloroso, pero no me importaba ni el cómo, ni el por qué, ni si él lo olvidaría al día siguiente, quería que él fuera el primero y el único en tomar todo de mí. Tal vez tendría que tomar como único motivo que alguien como yo, un monstruo, causara deseo en él.

–Así me gusta –dijo relamiéndose los labios y una sonrisa triunfante.

Capturó de nuevo mis labios, su lengua entró en mi boca acariciando todo a su alrededor. Con su mano izquierda fue desabotonando la camisa del pijama, para después deslizarla por mis brazos. Su lengua reposó en mi cuello e inmediatamente volvió a su tarea de lamerlo, subía y bajaba deleitándose con el sabor de mi piel, intercalaba besos y mordidas durante el camino. Comencé a arquearme de placer hacia su cuerpo –arrimándome tanto que me hizo recordar todos los sueños que antes ya había tenido y que no se comparaban en nada–, eso lo incitó más a seguir.

Sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi abdomen, a delinear cada centímetro de él. Tomó mis caderas y me jaló hacia él, pegándome a su cuerpo de una manera posesiva, como si quisiera mostrarme lo mucho que me deseaba. Pronto se acomodó entre mis piernas para que pudiera lamer con más facilidad mis pectorales, al tiempo que sus dedos aflojaban mi pantalón provocando que mis ojos se abrieran de golpe. En ese momento sentí una mezcla de miedo y placer difícil de describir.

–No temas –dijo suavemente–. Es sólo parte del proceso.

–No temo… –dije con voz agitada.

Sin más empezó a quitarme el pantalón.

********POV. Sasuke********

Pude sentir como temblaba. El que se tensara hacía que fuera difícil quitarle los pantalones, por ello, con mi chakra, até sus manos a las barras de la cama; ahora sabía que no tendría escapatoria y podía hacer con su cuerpo lo que me diera en gana. Verlo atado a mi disposición lo hacía parecer más deseable. Pude al fin quitarle el molesto pantalón con todo y la ropa interior. Comencé a lamerle el pecho hasta toparme con uno de sus pezones, el cual introduje en mi boca y empecé a morder suavemente, para después succionarlo. Escuché un débil gemido salir de su boca.

Mi mano buscó su miembro, para mi sorpresa se encontraba muy excitado tanto como yo lo estaba. Tomé su miembro y comencé a masajearlo con movimientos lentos, se sentía tan suave y cálido. Mi lengua se desplazó a su hombro, comenzando a recorrerlo con pequeñas mordidas y lamidas. Veía cómo Naruto entreabría los ojos y cómo todas sus expresiones eran de placer; sus gemidos resonaban por toda la pequeña habitación. Mi mano todavía seguía complaciéndolo con movimientos que iban cada vez más rápido, mientras la otra se posesionaba de uno de sus pezones y lo masajeaban lentamente.

–Sa… Sa… su… ke –dijo mi nombre entrecortadamente, eso me hizo excitarme aún más. Me gustaba cómo se había oído mi nombre en sus labios y la manera en que lo había pronunciado; en respuesta o pago a aquel sentimiento que causó en mí, empecé a mover mi mano con más velocidad. Quería escucharlo gritar mi nombre. No pasó mucho cuando sentí un cálido líquido bañarla, al tiempo que Naruto gritaba mi nombre con todas sus fuerzas.

Supe que él había llegado al orgasmo, pero yo estaba deseoso de más, deseoso de seguir viéndolo gritar, de escucharlo gemir mi nombre, de sentir su piel bajo la mía. Deseaba más, mucho más. Mi mano estaba húmeda por el orgasmo del rubio, así que llevé mis dedos a mi boca y probé hasta la última gota de aquel líquido salado y delicioso. Quise compartir ese sabor con él, así que lo volví a besar de una manera apasionada como jamás lo había hecho con nadie. Mi lengua entró en su boca y para mi sorpresa él jugó con la mía durante un rato. Sin embargo, no podía darme el lujo de sólo quedarme ahí sin aprovechar las otras partes que aún no saboreaba. Decidí interrumpir el contacto, para empezar a recorrer un imaginario camino en su cuerpo.

Lamí todo a mi paso: su mentón, su cuello, su pecho, sus pectorales… Pasé a su entrepierna, en la cual me entretuve un rato preparándolo para el asalto final que era su miembro, el cual, al notar desprevenido, lo_ todo_ introduje en mi boca… Hasta el fondo.

********POV. Naruto********

–Sa… su… ¡¡Aahh!! –grité al sentir que mi cuerpo experimentaba otro escape de placer. Sentía cómo un orgasmo se aproximaba, pero él no me dejaría terminar tan pronto.

Retiró su lengua de mi miembro y empezó a lamer uno de mis testículos. Sentí como también frotaba mi trasero con su mano libre, eso me hizo ruborizar como si todo lo que me había hecho, hubiese sido poco a comparación de aquella acción. No obstante, el rubor de mis mejillas se hizo más intenso cuando, al dejar su tarea, se desprendió de toda la ropa que aún tenía y que seguro para él ya se había vuelto estorbosa. Lo que vi frente a mí era perfecto, todo en él lo era; sobre todo desvié mi mirada al notar que estaba muy bien proporcionado, quizás él lo notó, porque sus mejillas también se pusieron rojas. Quise sonreír al ver su acción, pero el miedo a que se molestara y me dejara solo me lo impidió.

Nuevamente se recostó sobre mí. No puedo describir lo que sentí cuando su piel ardiente entró en contacto con la mía… Simplemente me hizo perder la cordura. Fue una sensación sencillamente exquisita que me hubiese gustado que él sintiera… pero él sólo quería satisfacer sus instintos, eso lo sabía.

Me armé de valor y, a mi vez, me propuse darle placer. Enredé mis piernas en su cintura para apretarlo más junto a mí y que nuestros miembros chocaran con el fin de provocarle grandes espasmos a su cuerpo, cosa que logré. De sus finos labios comenzaron a salir gemidos apenas audibles, que para mis oídos resultaron ser la más hermosa melodía. Liberé mis manos del sello que las tenía aprisionadas, ya había sido suficiente fingir que no podía romperlo, y lo abracé desesperadamente.

********POV. Sasuke ********

Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo, era cálida aquella sensación. Por fin se había deshecho de aquel sello, me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tardaría en hacerlo y a la vez me sentí culpable por tratarlo como lo hacía. Pero… no podía echarme para atrás. Besé sus labios nuevamente, ¡era tan extraordinaria la manera en que su sabor me había vuelto adicto a ellos! Las manos de Naruto acariciaron mi espalda y después sus dedos se hundieron en mi cabello para profundizar el beso.

Todo ya estaba en su máximo clímax. No podría aguantar más, necesitaba sentir su interior y correrme en él. Naruto me sonrió al separarme de sus labios, me había quedado embelesado al verlo. Era tan hermoso, era como un ángel que me iluminaba en ese momento.

–Tómame… –me dijo haciéndome reaccionar de mi trance.

Le sonreí y le vi con superioridad. Mi orgullo Uchiha no me permitía hasta en ese momento dejarle ver mis sentimientos. Me sorprendió ver cómo él abrió sus piernas ante mis ojos, flexionándolas de tal modo que su entrada quedara expuesta ante mí. Me acomodé entre sus piernas, estaba tan excitado que ni siquiera quise perder el tiempo en dilatarlo, rocé su entrada con mi miembro, tomé sus caderas y mi miembro comenzó a adentrarse en él. Era tan estrecho que me causaba sumo placer.

Un quejido salió de la boca de Naruto. Sabía que le dolía, así que me decidí: entré por completo en su ser que estaba muy caliente y húmedo. Era un total éxtasis la emoción que sentía, pero me quedé quieto esperando que él se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

–Sa… suke continúa… por… –me dijo después de unos segundos.

Entonces me preparé y comencé a embestirlo, empecé a entrar y salir con más fuerza. Era irremplazable aquel momento. Su entrada se contraía ahorcando mi miembro, provocando que en cada golpe las sensaciones fueran diferentes y cada vez más placenteras. No dejé de presionar su cadera y él de sujetar sus brazos con tanta fuerza que pensé que podría romperlos, pero en ese momento eso no me importó.

********POV. Naruto********

Era doloroso pero placentero. Mis ojos azules luchaban por permanecer abiertos para ver cómo me embestía, cómo salía y entraba en mi cuerpo, cómo sus mejillas estaban rojas, cómo intentaba ahogar sus roncos gemidos para que no me diera cuenta y cómo sonreía cuando de mi boca se escapaban algunos gemidos imposibles de callar.

El placer había dominado nuestros cuerpos: las caricias se volvieron más intensas, los besos más húmedos, las miradas más apasionantes y las embestidas más salvajes; todo en un frenesí de éxtasis. De repente, sentí como una sustancia caliente inundaba mi interior con una potencia exquisita, provocando que yo también llegara a otro orgasmo, terminando con él.

–¡¡Sas… uke te… amo!! –grité sin importarme nada. Ya no quería tener guardado conmigo este sentimiento. Quería compartirlo contigo, quería que tú supieras que había alguien que sentía un inmenso amor por ti, no importaba que pasara, no importaba que tú me humillaras y me dijeras que me odiabas. Ya era demasiado tarde para renunciar a él.

********POV. Sasuke********

"¿Tú… me _amas_?"

No merecía que alguien como tú me amase, yo también sentía lo mismo hacia ti. No era deseo lo que esa noche me había motivado a ir a verte, ni simplemente era tener sexo contigo… Salí de tu interior y vi cómo mi orgasmo salía de tu entrada. Respiré hondamente y me recosté a tu lado. Vi cómo tus grandes ojos azules me miraban con miedo por la reacción que tendría al decirme que me amabas. Te miré un momento y después te acorralé entre mis brazos, tú te acurrucaste en mi pecho y sentí que algo húmedo lo recorría, de seguro eran tus lágrimas. Mi tonto orgullo no me permitió decirte nada, sólo acaricié tu dorado cabello hasta que te dormiste.

Pasaron tal vez algunas horas, tú seguías dormido sobre mí, me resistía a abandonar aquella sensación de tenerte en mis brazos, pero nada es para siempre, pensé, y me levanté para vestirme; pronto sería el amanecer y él estaría esperándome a las afueras de la villa. Te dediqué una última mirada podía ver la suave piel de tu espalda.

–Naruto… yo también… te… –dije en un susurro mientras me disponía a salir por tu ventana, pero las últimas palabras que oí en tu dulce voz me habían dejado en shock.

–Te estaré esperando. La próxima vez que vea tu rostro será para que tus labios me digan el final de la frase –me dijiste sin moverte, sin voltear a verme. Entendí que hablabas en serio y que en ese momento habíamos hecho un pacto.

_Cuento semanas, meses, años sin verte._

_Cuento horas, minutos, segundos sin ti._

Salgo de ese recuerdo que me ha ayudado todos estos años a estar sin ti…

Naruto, por fin todo ha acabado.

¿Seguirás esperando mi regreso?

Volteo y veo el cadáver que está junto a mí. Su sangre que está en mis manos me hace sentir satisfecho. Quiero decirte que ya no siento esa sed de venganza que me carcomía, ya no siento ese odio que me obsesionaba y que me hacía desear este momento.

...Naruto...

Pero ahora, sólo siento el deseo de ver nuevamente el cielo de tus ojos, estar una vez más entre tus piernas, porque esa noche lo que me motivó a ir a verte era simplemente…

…_AMOR_.

Hasta la próxima


End file.
